


Dancing in the Moonlight

by Lafayettee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jamilton - Freeform, Jamilton is end game, Lams - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Prom, Shit, Songfic, kinda angsty i guess, so like, telling you now but, yeah sorry lams shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafayettee/pseuds/Lafayettee
Summary: John felt the thorns of Alexander's roses grow once again, even after years of trying to pluck them all out. His fingers are bleeding, but he can't help but tighten his grip on Alexander's hips once more.





	Dancing in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> its literally based off gossip girl i shit you not but without the ending portion of this one shot
> 
> also based off the song:
> 
> fountains of the wayne - prom theme

_Here we are at last…_

 

Under the moonlight, in the midst of a cold May, Alexander swayed his hips to the music slowly accompanied by none other than John Laurens. John’s hands laid on his hips softly in an endearing and loving tone and not one of lustful intimacy. They stared at each other, almost floating as ghosts forgetting of other couples and friends that danced around them. Even in the dim light and many colors from the disco ball, Alexander could still count the amount of John’s freckles that trickled down to his neck, the rest covered by the jet-black tuxedo, silky to the touch. His curls were finally smoothed out and not wild since the gel slicked it back, two small curls framing his face perfectly. John smiled back at him. He could tell Alexander did his best to keep his hair neat, but even then the man who stood before him had his brown locks a bit messy from the earlier wild dancing to upbeat music. Alexander wore a navy blue tux and simple black Converse shoes.

 

_The moment soon will pass…_

 

He is so beautiful, they both thought to themselves of the other. A young couple, dancing the night away as well as the future days of high school that won’t arrive for them, for this was their moment to say their final goodbyes. For once, Alexander forgot about all those he hated, those who gossiped of him, Maria and Eliza, all the drama. It was a perfect night, dancing with his first love that he’s known since childhood. He drew a picture of them going to prom and in his very eyes at this moment it was coming to life. It was real.

 

“I don’t understand.”, Alexander whispered as he continued to gaze at John in the eyes.

 

“What’s wrong, baby girl?”, John said. Concern filled his eyes, setting a glaze over it.

 

The eyes that Alexander loved to stare at for the past four years gazed back lovingly at him. Alexander could not get enough of this man and he thanked the universe for setting these two up. He smiled at John and John smiled back wider, his teeth slightly showing. Four years, together. Alexander tightened his grip on his shoulders a bit and his smile faltered just the tiniest bit.

 

_We’ll go our separate ways…_

 

It had felt as if his brain was slowly losing its resolve, and Alexander felt he couldn’t stand his ground anymore. He lowered his head and looked off to the side before tilting it back up to open his mouth.

 

“This is suppose to be the happiest day of high school.”, Alexander said. John slowed down his swaying, almost to a full stop but Alexander continued the dance.

 

_We’ll vanish in the haze, we’ll never be the same._

 

“So why do I feel so sad?”, Alexander asked, “I feel like somethings ending.”

 

John stopped swaying his hips to the slow music completely. He stared at Alexander and the concern in his eyes was obvious and for once Alexander felt as if he should have just kept his mouth shut. Alexander stopped as well, being forced by the tightened grip of John’s hands on his hips.

 

“Well.. Something is ending. High school.”, John explained. His voice was jumpy, and 4 years of that and Alexander could tell now unlike the first few times they met when John was worried of something. The familiarity of the air between them was slowing wearing out, as if the two men were set on a spell and it was suppose to end just at midnight. It seems as if the effects were starting to wear off far too early, however, and Alexander was wondering what was really ending in the moment. It wasn’t just high school. That much he figured at their graduation ceremony and the moment he took his diploma, shook hands with his teachers, and finally the principal and faculty. It felt as if Alexander had regrown the thorns of his walls covered by roses that even until now John could not pluck them all. With ease, John eventually plucked nearly all of them, but there was one where he would always get a splinter or two.

 

_We’ll forget each other’s names. We’ll grow old and lose our hair, it’s all downhill from there._

 

“I love you so much, John. Going to this prom… with you, it’s been a dream come true, really.”, Alexander chuckled at the end of his sentence, nervousness seeping through every word as it went on.

 

“And your dream, it’s meant to be. Here we are, Alex.”

 

“This was suppose to happen, I’m sure of it.” Alexander felt the hands on his hips loosen, and at that he smiled at John. He nodded at John, and they continued to slow dance.

 

The night settled in as time went on, the stars shining through the windows of the ballroom and the lights of New York City turning on.

 

“But now it has—”

 

“Why are you talking in the past tense? We’re still here.”, John interrupted. Now the thorns are seeping into his fingers and it felt painful to hold Alexander by the hips. The gaze of Alexander’s eyes on his felt abnormal.

 

“I know. This night just already feels like a memory.”, Alexander explained softly. He sighed and let out a breath that made his throat feel dry. John looked at him confused and desperation settled into the look of his brown eyes and Alexander felt the need to look away. Alexander took retreat by laying his head on John’s shoulder, tightening his grip once more on John’s shoulders.

 

“Just hold me.”, Alexander shuddered as he asked. Tears threatened, but Alexander opened his eyes wide and blinked a few times to stop them from coming. John obliged, moving more slowly to not break the illusion.

 

As Alexander laid his head, he looked around the ballroom as the song continued.

 

“Just hold me until this song ends.”, Alexander whispered.

 

“Okay.”, John softly agreed.

 

Blood was practically gushing out of John’s fingers and he should have pulled away, but for once John didn’t mind the pain. He thought about the last 4 years of being with Alexander, the memories and thoughts slowly trickling away as if they were grains of sand in his hands. The roses, even with its thorns, were still beautiful as if they started dating for the first time. The only things that were compact and kept in his heart was their childhood together up until their very teen years in high school. John smiled at that, but the romantic relationship between them, the illusion they set up for themselves was soon becoming hazy to both their visions. He smiled, heartbroken, not at the thought of them, but rather that they kept up the facade and did not manage to break it apart up until now. Alexander, his head resting on John’s shoulders, gave John no view of the tears that slowly fell down his face. Small tears, but even through two layers of thick fabric John felt the wetness and hotness of it of his tears on his shoulders, despite the tears being minuscule. Alexander saw him going to the rooftop and almost forgot that John was holding him. As John held him close and carefully, Alexander noticed the red solo cup being held by big hands as the man left the ballroom and headed upstairs for the rooftop.

 

_But tonight, we’ll reach for the stars._

 

Alexander contemplated. He pulled his head back up as John yelped slightly in surprise. They both stared at each other before smiling. Sadness glazed along their eyes and the outside world was becoming drowned out, the cheers and boos from the crowd for the last song that played somehow became silent. Alexander slowly pulled the curls of John, undoubtedly messing it up a bit, and pulled John’s face closer to his. Alexander placed his lips upon John’s, feeling the chapped lips of his as he cupped John’s face. Alexander kissed him lovingly with passion and intent, a single tear rolling down his eye. He pulled away after a couple of seconds and they both chuckled slightly.

 

“I knew ever since, Alexander.”

 

_We’ll rent expensive cars, and dream our dreams of a perfect night, and we’ll sing our prom theme_.

 

They pulled away once the last few strings of the guitar put the song to an end.

 

“I’m sorry, Laurens.”

 

“Just go,”, John grinned, “Rooftop.”

 

Alexander smirked as he pulled John into a tight embrace and pulled away with a high five. John smiled as he saw Alexander dashing to the two big, wooden ballroom doors and saw him through the windows.

 

“Just admit it, you love him.”, a French accent said as he walked up to John from behind.

 

“I know, Laf.”, John said sadly. “I know, that’s exactly why I let him go.”

 

Lafayette stared at John with sympathy, tightening the red cup in his hands. Lafayette sighed.

 

“Pizza?”

 

“Really, Laf?”

 

Lafayette shrugged.

 

John turned around quickly with a wide smile, tears heavily rolling down his bright-freckled cheeks. “Of course. Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

 

_Here we are at last, running out of gas. The air is getting thick. The girls are feeling sick._

 

Lafayette smiled and took John’s hand in his, yelling out Hercules’ name and the trio walked out the ballroom. Stares from everyone in the room saw them out but quickly returned to the announcement of king and queen. The shouts muffled through the ballroom doors, the trio left.

 

_We’ll pass out on the beach, our keys just out of reach. And soon we’ll say goodbye. Then we’ll work until we die._

 

Meanwhile, Alexander ran with his heart heavy in his chest, threatening to break through his thin rib bones any moment. The stairs clanked against his Converse shoes as he made it to the rooftop, the strong winds messing his hair. As he made it to the top, he realized the night sky was beautiful and he knew why the man came up here and ignored the prom. Alexander smiled as he walked up from behind, still keeping his distance. Alexander felt no need to startle him.

 

_But tonight we feel like stars._

 

Alexander sucked in a deep breath and looked at the full moon that lingered above. He felt hope rise in him and his heartbeat increased, but not in a sickening way that Alexander usually felt when he was nervous. He looked back to the man and stared at the back of his head, admiring the head full of hair. Alexander smiled, his cheeks becoming tinted with a slight dusty pink.

 

_We’ll play our air guitars, cause we’re eighteen._

 

“Jefferson.”, he whispered.

 

The night had felt loud, the wind being especially strong at the tall height of the hotel. Yet still, the head full of curls turned back to meet Alexander’s gaze. Thomas harbored a look of shock before it quickly dissolved into a small smile, a sad one at that as well. He thought that Hamilton would be with the Laurens boy, but the three knew. For once, Thomas used it as he stared at Hamilton. For once, he said it with a Southern drawl that he harbored on his tongue:

 

“Alexander.”

 

The shorter male of the two seemed a bit shocked at first. With wide eyes, tears pricked at the corners and he smirked.

 

“Thomas.”

 

Alexander walked up to Thomas as he sat under the stars on a bench next to the dark skinned man, a smile that lingered on both their faces. It was a silent night, the only sounds was the winds that blew harshly over their hair, messing it up a bit as Thomas’ curls bounced and Alexander’s hair blew across his face, a few getting into his mouth. He laid his head on Thomas’ shoulders. Thomas licked his lips out of sheer nervousness and put his hand on Alexander’s, too nervous to intertwine their fingers. Alexander noticed and he flipped his hand so that their palms were touching and linked their fingers for them.

 

_It’s a perfect night, to sing our prom theme._

 

The world seemed at ease for once.

 


End file.
